Fire rainbow
by alecalista
Summary: sekuel Moonbows  Hermione memang tak pernah percaya ramalan, tapi ia yakin pelangi-pelangi ini jujur tentang seseorang di masa depannya. Namun ia juga tak keberatan, karena kedua-duanya selalu menunjukkan orang yang sama—Draco Malfoy.


**Nah, akhirnya saya punya kesempatan untuk publish sekuelnya moonbows dan kebetulan coretmalescoret** ber**tepatan hari ulang tahun saya XD #abaikansamasekaligapenting**

**seneng banget deh akhirnya selesai juga**—walau mengorbankan Draco (yangmigoshOOCbanget!XD) tapi saya sukanya dia yang begini, haha.

**Enjoy reading ;)**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Warning: OOCparah, gaje.**

_Danau berkilau, bola keperakan._

_Sesuatu yang berharga di masa depan__—_

_(__—Malfoy)_

_Cahaya temaram, angin menusuk._

_Sesuatu yang berharga di masa depan__—_

_(__—__Malfoy)_

_Kristal melengkung, pelangi purnama._

_Sesuatu yang berarti di masa depan__—_

"Malfoy?" bisik Hermione pelan seraya terjaga dari tidurnya. Keningnya berkerut sambil mengucapkan 'Malfoy' sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas lalu mengucapkan 'Malfoy' lagi, tiba-tiba duduk tegak seraya meneriakan 'Malfoy!' lagi, lagi dan lagi sekuat-kuatnya.

Ia menggeleng sambil menepuk pelan bibirnya. Untuk apa pagi-pagi menyebut-nyebut nama 'Malfoy' merusak mood saja, pikirnya masam. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ekspresinya jengkel. Ia baru sadar telah memimpikan—ralat—Malfoy telah menyabotase mimpinya, Hermione berharap itu bukan pertanda buruk. Semoga.

"Granger bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak sehari saja?" ujar suara mengantuk yang berasal dari bawah selimutnya.

Hermione melirik sebelahnya dan menyipitkan mata. Rambut pirang platinum acak-acakan menyebul dari balik selimut. Keningnya berkerut lagi, melihat kepala pirang yang sangat familier. Ia membisikan 'Malfoy' pelan sebelum menjerit sejadi-jadinya. "Malfoy?"

"Apa?" balas Draco yang—akhirnya—bangun sepenuhnya. Hermione melirik tubuh Malfoy dari pinggang ke atas. Mulus dan atletis—er maksudnya—astaga dia tidak pakai baju!

Wajah Hermione memerah karena marah, ia menatap Draco sadis dan Draco membalasnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Hermione menggeram dan melemparinya dengan bantal. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, brengsek! Apa?"

"Aku tidak melakukan—" (Hermione memukulnya lagi) "—apapun padamu Granger—" (Hermione mencekiknya) "—demi merlin, apa-apaan kau!"

Draco menyingkirkan tangan Hermione kasar lau meringis memegang lehernya. Hermione menatapnya murka. "Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan keberadaanmu di sini, di kamarku, di ranjangku dan tak berbaju!"

Draco menyeringai. "Ingatkah kau apa yang terjadi semalam?" ia berhenti sebentar ketika Hermione mendelik. "Maksudku ketika aku menyadarkanmu di danau atas hal bodoh yang kau lakukan, kau kedinginan aku pinjamkan mantelku, kakimu kaku aku juga yang menggendong—" Draco meringis "—menyeretmu kemari. Aku bahkan tak dapat apapun untuk itu, tidak sedikitpun terima kasih dan demi merlin mantelku saja masih melekat di tubuh darah lumpurmu Granger!"

Hermione melirik tubuhnya, mantel kulit coklat Malfoy ada di sana. Ia merinding ngeri ketika sadar telah memakai barang Malfoy semalaman, pantas saja mimpi buruk. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan mantel coklat itu dan melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah Malfoy, si ketua murid laki-laki mendesis—nyaris serupa ular derik—dengan ekspresi dasar-tak-tahu-terima-kasih.

Granger membalasnya dengan dasar-tidak-gentleman lalu menatap tajam Draco—meminta penjelasan lainnya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa kau tak pakai baju?"

"Aku ketiduran," jawabnya enteng. "dan melepas pakaian karena kepanasan."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya, orang gila macam apa yang kepanasan ketika udara dingin menggigit tulang seperti itu? Itulah Malfoy. Ia melirik tubuhnya sekali lagi, setelah memastikan ia baik-baik saja ia menghela napas. Ia mengangkat kepala—siap untuk berteriak dan mendamprat Draco. Namun ia malah terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka—menatapi tubuh Malfoy dari pinggang ke atas seperti idiot.

"Mau foto dan tanda tangan Miss Granger?" kata Malfoy dengan nada menggoda. Alisnya terangkat dan bibirnya membentuk seringai nakal.

Wajah Hermione merah padam. "Malfoy!" serunya seraya kembali melemparnya dengan bantal lalu mengambil alat-alat mandi dan berlari keluar kamar.

Malfoy hanya menatapinya dengan kening berkerut hingga akhirnya ia sadar dan berteriak, "Kamar mandi!" dan setelahnya menyusul Granger sambil memaki dalam hati.

::

Hermione memandangi pantulan dirinya dari cermin seraya berharap sesuatu yang mustahil—berharap gadis di dalam cermin itu berbalik dan tidak balas memandanginya. Mata coklat Hermione menusuk sarat kebencian, ia sama sekali tak suka ekspresi gadis dalam cermin itu, tampak rapuh, setengah kosong dengan pipi merona merah dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Apa-apaan aku ini, pikirnya jengkel sambil menampar-nampar pipinya yang memerah. Ia—sama sekali tak mau ingat kejadian semalam, omong kosong pelangi bodoh itu, angin sialan, tangan pucat Malfoy yang membawanya kembali ke kastil. Ia tak mau ingat cara bagaimana bisa sentuhan Malfoy bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya yang membeku, tangan kekar lelaki itu yang mengangkat tubuhnya dan aroma tubuh Malfoy ketika ia menyandarkan Kepala Hermione di dadanya.

Ia juga tak mau ingat bagaimana bentuk dada Malfoy tanpa sehelai benangpun seperti yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Tidak mau ingat, sedikitpun tidak mau—walau pikirannya berulang kali meneriakkan; Merlin! Malfoy sungguh sempurna! Untuk beberapa saat dan memaki diri setelahnya.

_Jika kau berhasil melihatnya, dia akan menujukkan seseorang yang berharga di masa depan_—

_"Granger."_

—_Malfoy?_

"Granger!"

_..._

"Hermione Jean Granger! Buka pintu kamar mandinya segera atau aku buka paksa!"

Hermione terlonjak mendengar jeritan Malfoy yang semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya—akhirnya—sadar sepenuhnya. Ia sudah berada di kamar mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu, sudah mandi setengah jam yang lalu, sudah juga berpakaian setengah jam yang lalu dan habiskan waktu setengah jamnya lagi melamun di depan cermin dengan suara teriakan Malfoy yang—hebatnya—sama sekali tak mengusiknya.

Ia mendengus, kembali memaki diri dan melihat wajahnya sekali lagi setelah berkali-kali ia lakukan. Semburat merah jambu di pipinya telah lenyap, namun kini ia pucat seperti vampir. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening, great. Suhu tubuhnya naik, ia demam, kepalanya pusing dan tambah pusing dengan teriakan Malfoy serta ancaman-ancaman kosongnya serta fantasi mengerikannya yang tak bisa ia hentikan. Siapa suruh tidak cepat-cepat mandi, pikirnya masam. Kalau mau buka pintu kamar mandinya, buka saja. Toh ia juga sudah selesai.

Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung berhadapan dengan Malfoy, wajahnya menyisakan warna merah karena marah . "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana darah lumpur? Mau mati menenggelamkan diri?" Hermione bahkan tak menggeram mendengarnya.

_Bersikaplah normal Mione! Normal kau tahu? Normal!_

Hermione mengangguk pada diri sendiri lalu menggumamkan 'Malfoy brengsek' sambil memutar bola matanya seperti biasa ketika melewati tubuh Malfoy hingga bunyi 'BLAM' memekakkan yang sengaja dibuat Malfoy, Hermione balas meneriakkan, "Malfoy brengsek!" agak berlebihan.

Ia kembali menyentuh keningnya, berharap suhu tubuhnya cepat turun sehingga tak perlu menemui madam Pomfrey. Ia mendengus, semuanya gara-gara mitos bodoh Luna. Ia jadi buang-buang energi untuk mencari informasi, buang-buang energi untuk berperang dengan jalan berlumpur, kedinginan, pusing, demam dan yang terburuk ia mulai berfantasi dan terpengaruh dengan mitos itu. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya kebenaran—

(—sesuatu yang berarti di masa depan—)

—Malfoy?

Malfoy!

Ha! Menggeleng dan hampir tertawa terbahak. Sama mustahilnya dengan Lucius menceraikan Narcissa dan selingkuh dengan darah lumpur atau langit dan bumi bertubrukan atau udara hilang dari bumi atau—

Malfoy menyihir bukunya sehingga mempunyai kaki dan berlari kesana kemari.

"Malfoy!" jerit Hermione seraya mengejar buku-bukunya yang berlari dan bersembunyi dengan backsound suara tawa menyebalkan Draco.

::

"Miss Granger, bisa-bisanya kau datang ke kelas ketika yang lain telah bubar! Tidak ada alasan, detensi tiga hari, ruanganku, sabtu malam, paham?" ujar Hermione sambil menirukan Profesor Irvine Colleen—profesor yang mengajar arithmancy—ketika di aula besar. Yang lainnya menahan tertawa sampai-sampai wajah mereka membiru dan tersedak makanan. "Tertawa saja lucu kok."

"Maaf 'Mione, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." kata Ginny masih sambil terkikik. "Aneh saja kau bisa terlambat."

Hermione mendengus seraya menggerutu dengan suara rendah sebelum menjawab, "Malfoy yang membuatku terlambat." ujarnya masam, Harry dan Ron hanya menyeringai sebelum melahap pai ayam yang menggoda, sedangkan Ginny tampak tertarik mendengar cerita lengkapnya. "Dia menyihir buku milikku hingga mempunyai kaki dan berlari kesana kemari."

Hermione mendengus ketika menceritakannya, wajah brengsek Malfoy serta seringai khasnya muncul lagi di benaknya. Dulu ia selalu percaya kalau manusia itu abu-abu tidak ada yang benar-benar hitam dan benar-benar putih, namun keyakinannya runtuh begitu saja ketika berhadapan dengan Malfoy. Dia manusia sempurna pertama yang merusak kepercayaannya itu—well, sebenarnya ada Voldemort di daftar paling atas namun Hermione selalu berpikir bahwa Voldemort bukan manusia sungguhan, ia lebih mirip alien ketimbang manusia. Ia semakin menyesal berfantasi yang tidak-tidak mengenai si iblis Draco Malfoy.

"Kalian berebut kamar mandi lagi?" tahya Ginny sambil tersenyum geli, Hermione mengangguk sebelum meminum jus labu dari pialanya.

"Hai, Harry, Ron, Ginny, 'Mione." suara Miss Lovegood membuatnya tersedak. Ia langsung menghadap Luna sambil terbatuk-batuk. Luna mengangkat alis dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja 'Mione?"

"Aku telah membuktikannya!"

"Apa?"

"Moonbows—pelangi purnama." katanya sambil memutar bola mata. Wajah Ginny dan Luna tampak tertarik, sedangkan Ron dan Harry sama sekali tak peduli dan terus menghabiskan makanannya seraya menggumamkan 'omongan cewek'.

"Kau lihat dimana 'Mione?" tanya Luna dengan wajah benar-benar tertarik.

Si ketua murid perempuan tersenyum bangga. Tentu saja, itu pelangi langka, tidak banyak yang pernah lihat dan ia masuk dalam kategori beruntung tersebut. "Di danau, semalam."

Luna hanya menggumamkan 'Oh' sambil menatap Hermione kagum. "Kau lihat sendirian? Lalu apakah dia benar-benar menujukkan seseorang yang berharga di masa depan?"

"Jadi, itu alasan bodoh untuk tindakan bodohmu semalam?" suara menyebalkan Malfoy mengintrupsi, Hermione memutar bola mata. Kenapa ia seperti hantu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba pada saat yang tidak tepat, pikirnya geram. Suara arogan Malfoy yang melengking tinggi membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut. Ia mendengus seraya membayangkan betapa menyenangkan menyiram wajah Malfoy dengan jus labu.

"Malfoy?" kata Luna pelan sambil menatap Hermione dengan alis terangkat seolah berkata dia-menuntunmu-pada-Malfoy atau dia-membawa-Malfoy-padamu atau Malfoy-sesuatu-yang-berharga dan silahkan artikan dengan perumpamaan lainnya. Bibir Hermione setengah membuka, rona merah muncul di pipinya. Bagaimana jika semuanya tahu pelangi itu membawa Malfoy padanya? Tamat riwatnya.

Ia menggeleng cepat dan menyeret Malfoy keluar aula besar. Ia merasa mual dan sepertinya suhu tubuhnya naik lagi. "Kenapa kau selalu seperti hantu yang muncul untuk mencekik orang dalam mimpinya!"

"Bukan salahku jika datang pada saat yang tidak tepat." kata malfoy dengan nada menggoda. Mata biru kelabunya memperhatikan tangan Granger yang—tanpa sadar—masih menarik tangannya sambil menggerutu. "Ngomong-ngomong Granger, sampai kapan kau akan menarik tanganku?"

Hermione terbelalak seraya cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan pucat Malfoy. "Terima kasih Miss Granger." Draco tertawa senang ketika Hermione menatapnya sadis. "Aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Apa di sini terlihat aman untuk berbicara?"

"Sama sekali tidak." jawabnya enteng sambil memberi kode kearah belakang—kearah Pansy dan beberapa gadis Slytherin lain yang bersembunyi. Hermione mendengus, mereka mengikuti Draco seperti Nanny—pengasuh anak—yang mengawasi bayi bermain. "Kita bisa ke tempat yang aman." ia menyeringai lagi. "Dengan ini."

Si ketua murid perempuan terbelalak ngeri ketika Draco menunjukkan sapu terbang baru—kebanggaannya—Fireflash yang kualitasnya hampir menyamai Firebolt milik Harry. "Malfoy kau tidak berpikir—"

"Tentu aku berpikir begitu!" Malfoy menatapnya dengan wajah masam, seakan Granger baru saja menggigit tangannya. "Kau meragukan kehebatan sapu baruku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu—"

"Kau harus percaya kalau sapuku tak kalah bagus dari milik santo Potter." geramnya kesal sambil menyeret Hermione dan mendudukannya di depan. "Pegangan Granger!"

Dengan jerit tertahan Hermione, Draco memacu sapu balapnya sekencang-kencangnya. Draco menyeringai ketika melirik wajah ketakutan Hermione—pucat, matanya terpejam, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Draco dan mulutnya menjerit mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuknya. "Sebaiknya kau pilih diam Granger atau kau akan menelan serangga."

"Malfoy iblis brengsek! Turun segera!" teriaknya lagi. Terserah kau saja Granger, pikirnya senang. Ia tidak benar-benar beralasan menunjukkan kehebatan Fireflashnya, namun sengaja ingin membuat Granger menjerit ketakutan—well, Draco tahu, Ganger tak bisa naik sapu terbang dan tak begitu suka ketinggian. Semuanya telah diatur sejak awal, Draco mengikuti Hermione dari kelas arithmancy hingga aula besar, ia juga telah menyuruh Pansy mengikutinya ketika ia pergi bersama Granger. Rencana yang sempurna. Namun ini baru awal. "Aku tahu rencana busukmu Malfoy! Kau ingin menjatuhkanku dari sapu terbang lalu tertawa melihatku mati perlahan! Jika benar, aku harap kau mendekam di Azkaban SE-LA-MA-NYA!"

Ia terbahak mendengarnya lalu menggeleng. "Tenang Granger, ini aman aku tidak akan—"

"Sama sekali tidak aman! Nyawaku berada di ujung sapu dan bergantung pada keahlianmu mengendalikan benda—" _benda _terdengar seperti sebutan paling buruk untuk sesuatu yang berharga seperti Fireflash bagi Draco "—bodoh ini dan kau memacunya seperti kesetanan, betapa mengerikannya itu!"

"Jadi apa maumu Granger?"

"Turun!"

"Yakin?"

"Seratus persen!"

Mata Draco mengerling nakal, kita turun tapi seharusnya kau pikir dua kali Ganger, ujarnya dalam hati. "Baiklah, kita turun." Fireflash langsung menukik tajam seolah meteor yang akan menghujam tanah. Draco tertawa lagi ketika Hermione kembali menjerit dan menambah erat pelukannya.

"Kita jatuh Malfoy! Jatuh!"

Malfoy menggeleng senang, sekitar satu meter dari tanah laju Fireflash melambat dan akhirnya berhenti dengan lembut. Draco tertawa terbahak mendengar Hermione menggumamkan 'aku mati, aku mati' berulang pada dirinya sendiri, ia menyebutnya dengan istilah 'seperti idiot'. "Buka matamu dan lepaskan aku Ganger! Akan aku cabik-cabik kau bila kukumu merusak kulit berhargaku!"

Si ketua murid perempuan terhenyak. Ia langsung menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari Malfoy dan sapu sialannya. "Puas kau Malfoy! Kau membuatku nyaris mati!"

Alis Malfoy terangkat dan bibirnya membentuk senyum senang. "Aku rasa untuk hari ini cukup." ia memasang ekspresi mengejek ketika Ganger menatapnya sadis.

"Kau merusak pagiku, membuatku dapat detensi, membuatku nyaris mati ketakutan dan sekarang apa yang kau mau bicarakan! Aku harap itu penting jika tidak aku akan mencekikmu hingga mati!"

Sudut bibir Draco terangkat membentuk seringai nakal. "Tidak ada."

Hermione mendelik sadis. "Tidak ada?"

"Ya, tidak ada." ia menyeringai nakal lalu memutar bahu Hermione hingga menghadap danau yang mereka kunjungi. "Hanya ingin tunjukkan itu."

Draco mengangkat kepala Hermione hingga membuatnya mendongak. Si ketua murid perempuan meringis sebentar sebelum berdiri kaku dengan mata terpaku ke sesuatu yang berada di langit biru luas.

Biasanya ketika gumpalan awan kelabu yang menutupi matahari pergi dan langit mendung selesai menjatuhkan milliaran tetes air ke bumi. Dewa Zeus menghentikan lecutan cemeti listriknya. Hujan berhenti sepenuhnya, menyisakan udara dingin dan bau tanah basah. Langit juga takkan terus-terusan memasang latar putih abu-abu yang membuat bosan. Berselang beberapa detik yang membosankan lengkungan cahaya itu akhirnya terlihat. Megah, membelah langit serta awan-awan yang menipis. Berawal dari sebuah warna putih-menyilaukan-membosankan lainnya yang dibiaskan oleh titik-titik hujan hingga terpisah menjadi tujuh warna penyusun, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu.

Tapi tidak kali ini—siang ini tidak ada setetes airpun turun dari langit, dewa Zeus juga tidak bermain-main dengan cemeti listriknya, tidak juga dengan awan gelap yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuat pegasus melainkan awan putih besar di langit biru cerah.

Namun matahari bersinar tinggi di titik lima puluh delapan derajat, awan dan kristal-kristal es membiaskan cahayanya menjadi tujuh—merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Cahaya-cahaya itu menyatu berhimpitan, tapi tidak membentuk lengkungan seperti pelangi biasa melainkan seperti warna-warna yang digoreskan oleh kuas—seperti api berwarna yang membakar awan—

(—circumhorizon arc—)

—Fire rainbow—si pelangi api.

"Bagus kan." ujarnya datar, Hermione meliriknya. Draco Malfoy dengan wajah damai menatap langit dengan mata biru kelabunya yang memancarkan sorot kagum, kulit wajahnya yang biasa pucat sedikit kemerahan terpapar matahari. Rambut pirang platinumnya tampak mencolok juga menyilaukan namun Hermione menatapnya seolah benang-benang emas yang ditiup angin. Baru kali ini ia menatap Malfoy layaknya malaikat bukannya iblis seperti biasa, fisik Malfoy nyaris sempurna—memang—dan ia juga tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakuinya.

"Kau suka Ganger?"

Hermione yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba Malfoy menolehnya dengan wajah riang dan senyuman—sedikit—ramah. Wajah Hermione merah padam—ia baru saja melakukan hal idiot sekaligus memalukan; mengagumi Malfoy... lagi. Ia menghela napas. "Itu... oke."

"Kau tak menghargaiku ya?" dengus Malfoy sambil kembali menatap pelangi api dengan jengkel, Hermione mengangkat alis—menunggu penjelasan. "Aku menghitung titik matahari sejak sebulan yang lalu hanya untuk ini."

"Kau? Tapi untuk apa?"

Draco kembali menyeringai menggoda. "Jangan over narsis dulu," ujarnya dengan nada nakal. "ini bukan kulakukan untukmu." Hermione meringis, ia sama sekali tak merasa begitu. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuktikan kata-kata Blaise."

"Blaise?"

"Yeah," Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Dia bilang jika seseorang melihat pelangi api dan di benaknya muncul seseorang, orang itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga."

Hermione mendelik, jika sekarang ia sedang minum ia pasti tersedak. Ia melihat Malfoy dari atas ke bawah, memastikan lelaki itu benar-benar Draco Malfoy si pangeran iblis yang ia kenal bukannya orang lain yang menyamar menjadi dirinya dengan Polyjuice. Demi merlin, siapa yang akan percaya jika Malfoy junior menghitung titik matahari untuk melihat fire rainbow hanya gara-gara ingin tahu siapa orang yang akan menjadi masa depannya! Semuanya pasti akan mengira ada seseorang yang menyamar dengan polyjuice—sama seperti dirinya.

Namun seringai setan dan tatapan iblis Malfoy meyakinkan Hermione kalau itu memang dia. "Phft! Jadi kau ingin tahu siapa jodohmu Malfoy?" Hermione nyaris takkan berhenti terbahak jika saja Malfoy tak segera memberinya tatapan kematian.

"Maaf Miss, sepertinya bukan aku saja yang begitu," ujarnya masam sambil menatap Hermione geram. "kau lebih parah! Keluar malam-malam untuk melihat moonbows, tanpa pakaian yang memadai hanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berharga di masa depan! Memalukan."

Hermione kembali memerah—campuran dari malu dan marah sedangkan Malfoy menertawainya hingga memegangi perut. "Diam! Atau aku akan mengutukmu."

Draco bergumam jengkel dengan suara rendah. "Kau serius sekali." ujarnya masam.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Kenapa tidak lihat sendirian?"

Sayang sekali saat itu Hermione terlalu kesal untuk melirik Malfoy, namun Draco bersyukur si anak emas Gryffindor tak melihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "Mungkin agar aku lebih mudah mendorongmu ke danau." dustanya, Hermione bergumam jengkel. "Aku tak punya alasan bagus." Malfoy mengangkat bahu "Aku rasa kau suka pelangi, jadi aku mengajakmu." katanya dengan nada rendah.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, tak mendengar kata-kata Malfoy.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Malfoy enteng—senang si ketua murid perempuan tak mendengar kata-kata memalukannya. Tentu saja ia tak ingin Hermione menganggapnya 'perhatian'. Lagi pula kata aneh seperti itu tersembunyi pada bagian terlarang kamusnya dan beberapa tingkat di bawah kata mustahil 'cinta'. Walau— well, Draco tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kata tersebut merupakan kata yang sempurna untuk mendefinisikan yang ia lakukan. Tapi ia telah bersumpah hari ini untuk jujur—walau ia menyamarkan kejujurannya dengan sempurna—pada Hermione Granger.

"Setidaknya aku sudah dapat imbalan yang sempurna untuk memperlihatkan ini padamu." ia menghela napas seraya memutar bola matanya, Hermione baru saja mau membuka mulut namun Draco mengintrupsinya cepat. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi menyebalkan. "Merusak pagimu, menyihir bukumu, membuatmu dapat detensi dan mendengar beberapa jerit ketakutanmu yang menyenangkan."

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya sambil tergoda mematahkan Fireflash Malfoy menjadi dua lalu memukulkan sisa-sisa benda bodoh itu ke kepala pirang Malfoy. Ia baru saja ingin melakukannya ketika suara melengking Malfoy berubah—sedikit—ramah lagi.

"Well, aku rasa mitos yang satu ini nyata."

"Kau melihat seseorang?"

Draco mencibir dalam hati, tentu saja ia melihat seseorang itu. Sejelas-jelasnya sampai-sampai ia bisa berlari sepuluh meter jauhnya dan tetap bisa melihatnya. "Ya. Kau?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu canggung tak yakin harus menjawab jujur atau bohong. Mata biru kelabu Draco dengan mudah menangkap gestur tubuh Hermione yang menunjukkan keraguan. "Yang semalam?"

"Itu..." pipinya memerah dan tatapan Malfoy yang menyelidik mengganggunya—sama sekali tak nyaman dipandangi oleh seseorang yang sedang menghantui benakmu. "entah." jawabnya jengkel.

"Urusanmu jika tak mau jujur." ujar Malfoy dengan wajah geli, Hermione sibuk menggerundel dalam hati—juga menampar-nampar wajah ketika Draco berbalik. "Yang penting aku jujur."

Sebaris kalimat aneh menghentikan kegiatan menampar-wajah-agar-tak-memerahnya. Yang. Penting. Aku. Jujur? Apa maksudnya, tanya Hermione dalam hati. Namun lisannya membisu, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya pada Malfoy, lagi pula ia bukan siapa-siapanya dan ia sama sekali tak ingin perduli—berusaha tepatnya.

Ia kembali menatap pelangi—layaknya api warna-warni yang membakar awan yang kini memudar di langit biru cerah. Wajah damai Malfoy muncul di pikirannya. Apa yang dilakukannya semalam, pagi tadi dan siang ini, seringai menyebalkannya, mata biru kelabunya yang tajam dan wajah tenangnya beberapa saat yang lalu—membuat pertahanannya jebol. Ia tak bisa tahan lebih lama lagi untuk memaki diri dan berteriak-teriak 'Mione idiot apa yang kau lakukan!' dalam hati ataupun menyadarkan diri dengan menampar wajah sendiri.

Ia memang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda seperti perut bersalto kebelakang atau napas sesak atau jantung berdebar atau pipi memerah atau berfantasi yang tidak-tidak atau apa sajalah gejala penyakit berbahaya yang tidak ada obatnya. Jatuh cinta. Ia memang tak percaya ramalan, namun pelangi itu jujur dan ia harus terima masa depannya. Lagi pula jika dilihat ulang, Malfoy tak terlalu buruk juga, pikirnya seraya bersyukur.

Ia menghela napas menyerah. "Malfoy?" panggilnya pelan, dia tak menyahut hanya menggumamkan sesuatu. "Terima kasih."

Malfoy menolah, menatapnya dengan mata biru kelabu yang—anehnya—menenangkan. "Untuk yang semalam dan yang sekarang." senyum manis merekah di bibir Hermione, melengkung sempurna seperti pelangi yang muncul seusai hujan. Senyum yang ia pikir takkan pernah diberikannya untuk seseorang seperti Malfoy.

Draco mengerjap sejenak sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah—sekali lagi, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Sama-sama."

Hermione tersenyum lagi sebelum mengikuti Draco—kembali menikmati pelangi api di langit sana. Ia banyak mendapat sesuatu hari ini, yang pertama adalah; seseorang tidak mungkin hitam ataupun putih. Semua orang itu abu-abu, begitu juga Draco Malfoy.

Kedua; akhirnya ia percaya, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin—tidak ada yang mutahil. Semuanya bisa jadi nyata kecuali menggigit hidung sendiri.

Dan yang terakhir; mitos itu belum tentu semuanya bohong belaka. Hermione membuktikannya, mitos pelangi purnama dan pelangi api—yang kedua-duanya akan menunjukkan seseorang yang berarti, seseorang yang berharga. Kedua-duanya nyata, kedua-duanya jujur, Hermione bisa merasakannya dan ia tak keberatan jika itu akan jadi masa depannya.

Karena kedua-duanya menujukkan orang yang sama—

—_Draco Malfoy._

::

Fin

::

Terima kasih telah membaca :)

Sign,

Alec.


End file.
